Tageni Sele (War Cry)
Tageni Sele The War Cry Tageni Sele (War Cry) ~ The Koholeans train this fearsome scream which instills fear and doubt into those within auditory range. After giving vent to this cry, the Koholean bolsters his or her own courage and finds a smooth ease in performing his/her next chosen set of actions. Each Koholean developes their own distinctive cry, like a battle signature. Teni Yagirea (Earth Breaker) ~ Usable as a stamp, jump, punch or attack with a hand-held weapon to the ground at their feet. The impact creates a tremour-like rumble through the earth that upsets the footing of those around them, and forces them to steady themselves or regain balance. It can interrupt incoming attacks, topple the weakly footed or shake those within a twenty-foot radius. Jairai Folea (Chain Biter) ~ This ability enables the Koholean to stack the concussive force of their blows so long as they keep a consecutive chain of attacks successful. Once they land a successful blow on an opponent, they exponentially increase the end damage to their target with each additional blow they land without interruption by blocks or other party interference. Selei Tajije (Call of the Wild) ~ This skill summons to the battle or encounter the closest herd of plains animals which, roused and maddened by the cry, will trample the battlefield in a frenzy. Obviously, this element of chaos can be a dangerously double-edged attack, as the herds see no difference in the Koholean's friends or foes. Make sure one can get to safety in the time it takes to trample the field. Yada Nadasu (First Blood) ~ The Koholean does not initially show topical wounds such as scrapes and bruising, nor does she seem to exhibit tiredness or shortness of breath in the fight until the first blood of her enemy is drawn. However, once this occurs all of the previously withheld damage manifests at once. It has been said to be a gorey sight to witness; when skilled Gladiators have traded light blows for a long prelude in a match, and then finally achieve First Blood of their opponent, they have instantly ruptured into a swell of bleeding scrapes and sudden blooming swelling of bruises disfiguring them in a crippling instant. Akaron Gorubarau (Desperate Move) ~ Even when receiving a killing blow, the Koholean holds a last reserve. Desperate Move enables her to deal an equivalent blow of damage to her attacker as she is going down in the hopes that she has whittled down her opponent enough that she will be able to conquer her opponent even on the threshold of death itself. "If one is falling, do not go down alone." ~ Koholean Proverb. Higasu Bifanue (Staunch Damage) ~ An act of sheer will power, Staunch Damage is the skill that takes First Blood to the next level. By an act of will, the Koholean can convince herself that the blows received have dealt no serious harm and thereby effectively postpone taking mundane or penetrating damage for four full rounds of combat before the damage hits en masse. This regularity of knowing when precisely the mass of damage will hit her system enables her to plan for the damage and prepare a rememdy or brace to lessen the shock to the system, such as medicines, magics or having a healer on stand-by. Tagenfunii Hojarigogari (Battle Wrath) ~ The crowning achievement of the Koholean Racial Ability, Battle Wrath enables one to become unstoppable and unkillable so long as the fight continues. That said, their body still takes damage, and can punish their bodies to gruesome and mangling extremes. Fighters have in Battle Wrath lurched lethally aronud the battle field on broken bones and with body parts partly severed from their bodies without being slowed or pained in any way. To push these limits too far can guarantee that when the fight is over, the Koholean will turn into a Grey Creature and become unredeemable. Still, the only way to stop them once they invoke this ability is to end the fight by whatever means necessary. Category:Teridi Koholo Category:Western continent Category:Racial Ability Category:Koholean